To enhance an operator's driving experience and a vehicle's performance, various types of electronic enhancements and systems assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, an operator's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. Data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle. In contrast, in an electro-mechanical braking system, the braking force is applied instead by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking in which speed is reduced by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy
Regardless of the particular type of braking system used, braking systems generally utilize one or more driver-related inputs, such as a measure of brake pedal travel and/or a measure of brake pedal force, in determining a driver intended braking torque for the vehicle. However, a rapid application of brake torque by the driver may result in an anti-lock braking system (ABS) of the vehicle releasing significant amounts of brake torque, resulting in wheel recovery and larger than desirable loads on vehicle components, such as powertrain mounts. Such vehicle component loads may also occur if the vehicle is travelling on a rough surface, such as a gravel road, or a slick surface, such as an icy or wet road.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for controlling vehicle functions during braking so as to reduce loads on vehicle components, such as powertrain mounts, in certain conditions, for example if the driver intended braking torque is significant and/or the vehicle is travelling on a rough surface, such as a gravel road, or a slick surface, such as an icy or wet road. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for controlling vehicle functions during vehicle braking that reduces such vehicle component loads. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.